1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of atomizers or nebulizers for producing a vapor of controlled composition that is useful as a medicant and diagnostic inhalant, in humidification, as well as in other uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Atomizers or nebulizers for producing a fine mist or vapor are well known to the art and are well documented over the years by issued patents. The art has been striving to provide a simple yet effective nebulizer and various combinations of atomizing devices and baffles have been used to produce a uniform mist or vapor. However, the flexibility of operation is limited in the prior art devices and the baffle efficiency has not been entirely satisfactory.